irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Richmond Clements
Richmond Clements, from Larne, County Antrim, (b. 15 July 1969) is a writer, editor and colourist for the small press publisher FutureQuake Press. He has also written Wild West Wendy, a supernatural western drawn by Vicky Stonebridge (2006), and Turning Tiger, a two part science fiction comic drawn by Alex Moore, for Renegade Arts Entertainment (2009). He had two graphic novels with Insomnia Publications, Corvus, a superhero story set in Roman Britain with artist Kev Levell, and Pinkerton, a graphic biography of the detective Allen Pinkerton. Corvus has found a new publisher, but Pinkerton is now on hold. He is writing two graphic novels for Markosia publications with artists Inko and Conor Boyle. His espionage story "Operation Solomon" appeared in the anthology Unseen Shadows, illustrated by Conor Boyle and lettered by Paul McLaren. He contributed, along with artist Inko, the story "The Ship" to the Comic Book Alliance earthquake relief book Spirit of Hope. He is writing future episodes of "Black Ops Xtreme" for Strip Magazine. He and his partner Vicky Stonebridge are the organisers of the Hi-Ex International Comic Expo in Inverness, Scotland. Comics biography *"Mallorey", art by Vicky Stonebridge, FutureQuake 4, 2005 *"Wild West Wendy", art by Vicky Stonebridge, Action Stations!, 2005 *"Destroy all Japs", art by Bolt-01, Action Stations!, 2005 *''Wild West Wendy, art by Vicky Stonebridge, 2006 *"Triumph of the Will", co-written with Edward Berridge, art by Stewart McKenny, ''FutureQuake 6, 2006 *"Berserker", art by Stephen Hills, DogBreath 16-18, 20, 2006-2009 *"Dry Bone Gumbo", co-written with Edward Berridge, art by Bryan Coyle, Something Wicked 1, 2007 *"Never Talk to Strangers", art by Ed Traquino, Something Wicked 1, 2007 *"Rogue Trooper: In the Valley of the Shadow", art by Brett Buckle, Zarjaz 4, 2007 *"Siren Song", art by Vicky Sonebridge, DogBreath 17, 2007 *"Judge Dredd: The Line", art by Paul Martin, Zarjaz Judge Dredd 30th Anniversary Special, 2007 *"The Most Amazing Thing", art by Nigel Dobbyn, DogBreath 18, 2008 *"The V.C.s: Jungle Boogie", art by Bolt-01, Zarjaz 5, 2008 *"The V.C.s: One Rule", art by Bolt-01, Zarjaz 6, 2008 *''Turning Tiger, art by Alex Moore, Renegade Arts Entertainment, 2009 *"Tragic Comic", art by Katja Lindblom, ''Bomb Scares, Time Bomb Comics, 2009 *"Strontium Dog: Ridgeback Ray", art by Dave Evans, DogBreath 20, 2009 *"Slaine: A Deep Abyss", art by Nick Dyer, Zarjaz 7, 2009 *"Durham Red: Holiday in the Sun", art by Alex Smith and Matthew John Soffe, DogBreath 21, 2009 *"Teen Wulf: World Tree", art by Kev Levell, DogBreath 22, 2010 *"Middenface: Freakshow", art by Duncan Nimmo, DogBreath 22, 2010 *"Orlok", art by Nick Dyer, Zarjaz 9, 2010 *"Shako: Snack Attack", art by Bryan Coyle, Zarjaz 9, 2010 *"Killer Mek", art by Nick Dyer, FutureQuake 16, 2010 *"Harlem Heroes: When the Heroes Came to Town", art by Johnny McMonagle, Tales from the Emerald Isle #0, Hibernia Comics, 2010 *"ABC Warriors: Ricochet", art by Kev Levell, Zarjaz 11, 2011 *"Deadlock: Unrepentant", art by Gibson Quarter and Jim Campbell, Zarjaz 11, 2011 *"Operation Solomon", art by Conor Boyle, lettering by Paul McLaren, Unseen Shadows, 2011 *"The Ship", art by Inko, Spirit of Hope, 2011 *"Strip Challenge: Black Dragon", art by Nick Dyer, Strip Magazine #3, 2011 *"Rogue Trooper: A Tale from the Trenches", art by George Coleman, Zarjaz #12 File:Wild-west-wendy-coverweb.jpg|''Wild West Wendy, 2006 File:Turning Tiger.jpg|Turning Tiger'' #1, 2009 File:Corvus.jpg|Promotional art for Corvus by Kev Levell, 2009 External links *Richmond Clements' blog *FutureQuake Press *Hi-Ex Comics *[http://unseenshadows.com/comics/tales-of-the-fallen/steph-connisbee-operation-solomon/ "Operation Solomon" preview at Unseen Shadows] Press *Interview by Matt Badham at Forbidden Planet International, 19 March 2010 *Quick Questions With, Irish Comic News, 23 June 2011 Online reference *ComicVine Category:Creators C Category:County Antrim creators Category:Creators based in Britain Category:ComicVine Category:Comics writers Category:Comics colourists Category:Comics editors Category:Quick Questions With Category:UK comics